


June 4, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as soon as a territorial creature abandoned his injured daughter by Smallville trees.





	June 4, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as soon as a territorial creature abandoned his injured daughter by Smallville trees and he remembered her muttering about battling others after midnight.

THE END


End file.
